The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (A Harry Potter Spinoff)
by Logan J. Rossi
Summary: We all know about Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but not much is known about W.A.D.A (The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts). First mentioned in 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' by J.K Rowling, W.A.D.A is not the most well-known school, but some of its pupils are some of the most talented children in the wizarding world. In this story we follow their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi! This story is based on the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts from The Tales of Beedle the Bard by J.K Rowling. I (unfortunately) do not own the Harry Potter franchise. Apart from Herbert Beery I created all of the characters mentioned. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. Please (I'm begging you) feel free to review the story as it would mean a lot to me and help me to improve my writing. Hugs and butterfly kisses, (this is awkward if you don't get the reference)

Logan J. Rossi.

The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts is not the most popular school. The wizarding world has Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz and Uagadou which were all conveniently dotted around the globe. Then there was W.A.D.A.

Parents, when looking for a school for their little munchkin to attend, would often think _'Why should my beloved little Theodore attend this W.A.D.A and learn performing arts when he can go to Hogwarts and learn to cast spells at the swish of a wand and literally turn himself into a cat?'_. Little did Tabitha know that her precious bundle of love would later become a shady potion dealer. But she wasn't the first person to think this, which means that W.A.D.A didn't have as many people as Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. It also means that the people who did choose W.A.D.A were special . . .

Amelia Grant peered at her reflection in the mirror critically. The W.A.D.A uniform didn't yet have the comfort of her old Hogwarts one, but she had no doubt that she would soon come to adore the school and wear the uniform with pride. Her robes had not a single crease in them, her light brown hair was scraped back into a perfect ponytail and her eyes shone with excitement. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled at her reflection. Amelia looked down at the watch her dad got her as a present for making it into the school, she was scheduled to floo over in three minutes exactly. There was just one thing left to do.

Amelia cautiously approached her mother's bedroom, knocked and opened the door to reveal her mum hunched over on her bed, staring at the floor.

"Mum? It's time for me to go."

Myriam snapped out of her trance at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Okay. Have fun, don't forget to write and don't get into too much trouble. Have you got your trunk?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, bye."

"Bye."

Amelia sighed as she left the room. Myriam hadn't been the same since the divorce. The old Myriam would never have let her only child go to W.A.D.A, the old Myriam would have insisted that she got a sensible job with high pay and spend her school life in Hogwarts, just like she did when she was young. The new Myriam didn't care about anything. She didn't notice the fear her daughter felt when she told her that she wanted to study at W.A.D.A, she didn't realise tears of joy threatening to spill over Amelia's face when she found out that she could finally fulfil her dreams. Myriam had never noticed, even before the divorce, how extremely mature and clever her child was for a thirteen-year-old girl.

This extremely mature and clever girl currently was lying in the Headmasters' office, her face buried in their carpet. _Something tells me this wouldn't be the best first impression._ She got up to brush the ash off her, but she got distracted when she took in her surroundings. The office was nothing like McGonagall's back at Hogwarts. This office had pictures of their alumni covering the walls. Ballerinas, actors, directors and so much more. On the door hung a pair of pointe shoes, magically enchanted to throw darts at a dartboard on the opposite side of the room. Amelia stood gazing in amazement until the door burst open and the two headmasters, their ages indiscernible, barged in.

"Honestly, Patrick. You are hopeless!"

"At least I can conduct an orchestra, _Emmeline._ "

"Don't call me that! You know – oh!" The two headteachers turned to the subtle cough of Amelia. They were both mortified to be caught bickering like two children by a new student. Something told them that this wasn't the best first impression

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be Amelia Grant, the new third year?"

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I was early."

"Oh don't worry, you weren't early. We were just fashionably late."

Amelia smiled politely. These two headteachers were eccentric compared to McGonagall, who had an immaculate appearance and had at least two biscuits on her for distressed students at all times.

"Well, we should probably inform you of all of your details now. Oh dear we still have the new first years to greet. . .There's quite a lot . . .take a seat and we'll go through them."

"Grant . . .mind the frogspawn Amelia . . . okay. Here we are."

"We've got your timetable here," Amelia's eyes hungrily scanned across the timetable, eager to take in the routine of the next 4 months.

"School is from 9:00 – 16:00 apart from on Thursdays and Fridays when school finishes an hour earlier than usual. Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology are compulsory, and also Transfiguration for your first three years at school. Then you've got your electives."

"When you reach your sixth year things will change quite a bit. You choose 3,4 or 5 subjects to take for your N.E.W.T s, which means you have a lot of free periods. So don't be surprised if you see sixth or seventh year pupils milling around during your lesson time."

There was a knock at the door, and a girl around Amelia's size entered.

"Ah! Amelia, this is Beatrice. She is in your faction – oh! I haven't explained about factions, um, Beatrice you can explain while you walk to your common room." The girl nodded and smiled.

"This is the start of some great days at W.A.D.A. We are really impressed with what you have to offer, Amelia. Work hard and makes us proud, but don't forget to have some fun . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I (unfortunately) do not own the Harry Potter Franchise and all characters are my own creation apart from Professor Herbert Beery. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.

The two girls walked down the corridor. Beatrice was a fairly short girl with long brown hair and glittering green eyes.

"Hi, is it Amelia?"

"Yeah."

"Bea, nice to meet you," she said, sticking out her hand. Amelia smiled. She wasn't the best in social situations. It took a while for her to really get comfortable with someone, but Bea looked like the sort of person who was easy to make friends with.

"So, factions. You know how there are houses in Hogwarts and Ilvermorny? Yeah, well there are 4 factions at W.A.D.A except it's randomly selected rather than according to your personality. Each house has a colour and symbol and they're named after famous alumni. There's Celeste after Celeste Diggory, which is red, and the symbol is an acorn. Then there's Buckland after Adam Buckland which is purple and a crown. Shaw has yellow and a clock, Selwyn is green and a mountain (that's meant to be a joke about how Jasper Selwyn fled to live with the tortoises in the mountains) and then there's the best house which we're both in. Murphy, is after Ciarán Murphy (a.k.a the reason I exist), the colour is blue, and our symbol is the silhouette of the tower where our common room is. Any questions?"

"A few, actually. How many people are in our faction?"

"Well in our year there's 22 including me, but separate years don't really mix. There's around 20ish in each faction."

"Okay, and why do we really have factions anyway?"

"Good question. I think it's just so that we're split up into groups to make things easier, like registration and faction events and drills and things like that."

"Right. What are the people in our faction like and do we ever see people from the other ones?"

"Oh, everyone's great. You'll meet them all in the common room. We're all good friends in our year as well, sometimes factions will go into the others' common room and some of my closest friends aren't actually in Murphy." They halted to a stop at a mahogany door. _Oh God, time to make friends_. The butterflies in Amelia's stomach were flying around furiously, trying to find a way to escape. Amelia couldn't really remember how she made friends at Hogwarts, she just did. All she knew was that the friendships would have been much more enjoyable if she hadn't done certain things. If she hadn't lied, if she didn't say or do things she would later regret . . .

Amelia felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Don't be nervous, I know it's hard now but soon you'll look back on this and wonder why you were so scared." Bea gave a reassuring smile, which Amelia struggled to return.

 _She's right, I need to be confident. Like a Gryffindor. Be like Rosie or Anna._ Amelia's mind was racing as Bea opened the door. . .


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I (unfortunately) do not own the Harry Potter Franchise and all characters are my own creation apart from Professor Herbert Beery. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.

"'CAUSE I LIKE YOU QUITE A LOOOOOTTT . . .". Bea opened the door to reveal around 20-30 people dancing and singing terribly to a song on the radio. The common room was a large, circular room adorned with plants and paintings that had already been turned upside-down. There were sofas and armchair around the outside of the room, leaving an empty space in the middle of the room where the residents of Murphy were currently frolicking.

"Let's have Johnny and Chris in the middle!" The group formed a circle around a short, dark-haired boy and an obviously older and laughing boy. Amelia glanced at Bea, who was smiling amusedly next to her. She didn't seem to find this out of the ordinary at all. The group went on dancing until the song finished. The two boys in the middle the worst of them all, shimmying and shoulder-dancing like no one was watching. Then suddenly a girl with unusually big eyes called out: "Hey! It's the new girl."

The mob suddenly rushed over to the door and Bea introduced Amelia. She was overwhelmed at how friendly they all were - they all wanted to talk to her and no face didn't have a smile on it.

"Calm down, everyone. She's probably scared out of her wits. In she walks to a school for performing arts just to find us singing out of tune and _Johnny_ and _Chris_ dancing!" The remark from the same big-eyed girl was met with laughs and people edged back to give Amelia the space to stop her feeling claustrophobic.

"So now that everyone's calmed down," Bea looked pointedly at Johnny and Chris, "this is Amelia, the new girl from Hogwarts." The mob all greeted her while Bea led her to the other side of the room to sit down on a sofa full of cushions with Ciarán Murphy's face on them. "Okay, so Beery, the head of our house, is gonna come in a few minutes for registration and you'll probably get to know everyone's names then, so I should probably explain a few things. What you just walked in on, is what we like to call 'that thing we do when we see each other for the first time in ages and dance to what Annie calls bad music'. It's a pretty regular occurrence. Also Cerys, Halima, Nick, Annie, Johnny, Sana and Jim aren't actually in this faction, Chris is but he's in a different year."

"Yeah, we should probably leave now. Our Heads will be coming soon." The septet opened the door only to bump into a middle-aged professor with a weary expression on his face wearing a worn waistcoat and a startlingly bright blue bowtie. He sighed.

"You lot should hurry to your factions. By the way, Cerys, Annie and Nick Professor Carter's already visited your faction and is currently looking for you." The three of them took one look at each other and ran while Professor Beery dodged the pus a bubotuber in the corner fired at him.

"Well, nice to see you all again. You know I don't have an inspirational speech like Prof Regan, or a scary one like Professor Carter," the group sniggered. They seemed to be fond of the Professor, as he was of them. "So we'll just do the register, and if I'm correct we have a new student . . . ah! There we are. You must be Amelia. Welcome to W.A.D.A and Murphy (the best faction), I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here. You're not the first transfer we've had. I'm guessing that these lot probably didn't strike up the best first impression," He looked pointedly at the big-eyed girl who had a mischievous smile on her face, "but I'm sure they'll take great care of you, _won't they?"_. The entire room nodded, despite their lack of attention to what Professor Beery was saying. He pulled out a folder that matched the blinding colour of his bowtie.

"Beatrice?"

"Here, sir."

"Nice to see you, did you have a nice holiday?"

"Wonderful, thank you." Beatrice seemed like that one girl who all the professors loved, but at the same time she wasn't a suck up.

"Oh no, did Hannah come back?"

"Of course I did, sir. I know how much you miss me during the holidays." Hannah's big eyes were twinkling like stars.

Registration went on for a while, Professor Beery asking each individual how they were and occasionally teasing them about something that happened last year or attempting to speak French or German.

"I've also got your dorm lists as well," as soon as the professor spoke there were excited whispers and many crossed fingers in the room. Amelia bit her lip, praying that she'd be placed in a dorm with someone friendly like Bea, or someone who seemed fun like Hannah or that Ava girl. _Stop worrying. The worst-case scenario is you're stuck in a dorm with no one who speaks English, and I doubt they'd do that to a new pupil anyway._

"I'll do boys first . . ." The boys all seemed happy with the dorms they'd been allocated although there were a few heart-felt (over-dramatic) goodbyes as they ventured off to their dorms.

" _Nicky my darling heart! Don't fret, I won't let them tear us apart!"_

" _It looks like this is the end of us, Leo."_

Professor Beery ignored their cries of despair, he was obviously very familiar with them. "Then in Dorm 19 we've got Bea, Hannah, Ivanna, Amelia, Heidi, Ava and Yi (wherever she is)." Amelia breathed a subtle sigh of relief, she hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath.

"Good luck Amelia, the worst in the year these pests are." The girls mockingly glared at him before dragging their trunks up to their room.

"We've got a really good dorm this year, haven't we?"

"Yi won't be too happy, but . . ." The girls all seemed overjoyed at the news of their dorm-mates.

Amelia pushed open the heavy door with struggle, and almost let it fall back on top of her when she got distracted by the room. The walls were painted blue, not the loud, almost neon blue Amelia had been exposed to at several different points of the day but a calming shade that was a nice change from the harsh colours of the common room. There were 4 bunk beds made for them on the outskirts of the room, and a space where the fleecy, cushiony carpet abruptly ended to make way for a space with a beech sprung floor intended for dance practice. It was spacious, yet somehow cosy. Perfect for Amelia.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course she likes it Heidi, she's standing in the doorway staring at it!"

"Sorry, I just got a bit distracted."

"It's no problem, we did that the first time." The girls dragged their suitcases into the room and sorted out beds. Amelia knew she would most likely fall off of the bunk bed, despite its considerable width so she made do with a bunk underneath who she thought was called Ava.

"Everyone should probably introduce themselves. You know who I am, obviously." Bea motioned to the rest of them.

"Ooh! Let's do a name and interesting fact circle! And you have to participate this time, Bea"

Bea rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ava. My full name is Beatrice Abbott, and I have a cat called Diane who I might be slightly in love with." Amelia smiled, although she was extremely awkward around any animal.

"And I'm Hannah Bagman and I have had at least fifteen different hairstyles in the past three years." Her hair was currently an unkempt dark brown bob, but that was probably due to the intense dance session that had just occurred.

"Fun fact about Hannah, she's the loudest in the year," the blonde girl sitting on the bunk above Hannah grinned.

"Shut up, Ivanna!" Hannah scowled in false anger.

"To be honest you are, Bagman. You just aren't really, really loud - we're just not as loud as you."

"Anyway, it's Ivvy's turn."

"First of all don't call me that, second of all my full name is Ivanna (with two Ns) Grace Curry and I am the reason these lot are alive."

"It's true. Ivvy's like the mother of the group." Ivanna ignored the use of the nickname she (pretended to) despise so much.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry I'm late." A Chinese girl burst into the room panting heavily. She was met with smiles and greetings from her dorm-mates.

"This is Yi, Amelia."

"Oh yeah, you're the new girl."

"That's me," Amelia smiled. She didn't really like being labelled as 'the new girl' so often, but she wasn't in any hurry to get on the bad side of someone she'd be spending the rest of the school year with.

"One thing you need to know about Yi is that she is one of the most sarcastic people to exist and she also makes a really nice mango sorbet."

"That's me." Yi bagged the last bunk bed for herself and listened to the next person to introduce themselves.

"I'm Heidi O'Brien, and I believe we are next to each other on the register, which means you get to spend a lot of time with me if we have similar lessons, you lucky girl!" The girl who had been standing at the side of the dancing crowd of Murphy students taking photos winked jokingly.

"And I'm Ava Vogel (which translates directly into 'Bird Bird') and I live in Germany, hence the accent."

"You're going to have to get used to all the different ethnicities around the castle. I'm actually from China, like Jiaying, but me and Ava actually speak pretty good English for foreign students." Yi had an odd accent, but her English was clear and she sounded like she'd been speaking it for some time. "We should probably get to the feast now . . ."


End file.
